La razon por la que veo las nubes
by WinchesChris
Summary: Es mi primer oneshot nn Es un ShikamaruxNaruto, creo soy la primera en escribir de esta pareja en el universo n.n Como dice el nombre se trata de que naruto le pregunta la razon por la que ve las nubes, y se lleva una gran sorpresa con la respuesta...


Pues este es mi primer oneshot... espero que les guste.. se trata de una de mis parejas preferidas como lo es el Shikanaru... espero que me dejen reviews... por cierto este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo andres que cumple años, el dia de hoy...

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes (menos el viejito) me pertenece...desgraciadamente u.u...todos los personajes le pertenecen a el gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una de esas tardes en que lo que provocaba hacer era acostarse en el pasto y ver las nubes, hacia una calor tremendo y pues, a nadie le provocaba moverse ni un centímetro para trabajar…. Bueno, así era como pensaba un chico de pelo castaño que estaba acostado en la grama con una pajita en la boca viendo las nubes. Ese día era como cualquier otro para ese chico. Aunque había solo un cambio. Ya que ese día le tocaba hacer una misión con el chico más problemático de Konoha… Naruto Uzumaki…

El chico de coleta se levanto y se sacudió un poco los pantalones. Seguramente la Hokage ya estaría hecha una furia por su retraso, y pues Naruto… estaría siendo Naruto, molestando a Tsunade diciéndole que porque se atrasaba. El chico camino por algunas calles con total calma, ya que no tenia ningunas ganas de hacer esa misión y mucho menos tener que hacerla con el rubio "problemático". Llego a la puerta de la torre Hokage. La abrió, mientras que daba un gran bostezo, y entro. Subió unas pocas escaleras y llego al frente de la oficina de la Hokage. Agarro la manija y la volteo haciendo que la puerta se abriera. Tuvo que agacharse para que no le pegara una botella de Sake. Vio la escena que tenia frente. La oficina estaba totalmente desordenada como si una multitud de mujeres hubiera ido allí por una oferta de ropa, Naruto estaba en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza y espirales en los ojos, y Tsunade estaba parada mostrando su puño en alto y con una gran vena en la frente. Shikamaru entro con cuidado a la habitación tratando de no pisar ninguna cosa. Tsunade al darse cuenta de su presencia, se puso las manos en la cintura y lo miro severamente.

Se puede saber en donde estabas? Ayer te dije que debías estar aquí a las 4 de la tarde, y llegas a las 5… he tenido que soportar por una hora a un impaciente Naruto!!!!-

Tsk… Me quede dormido… y por eso he llegado tarde-

Pues la próxima vez que "te quedes dormido" y llegues tarde te duplico el numero de misiones por semana-

NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOO!!! – con cascaditas en los ojos, mientras que se arrodillaba y juntaba las manos.

Ya….. Además yo te pide que vinieras acá no para llorar sino para encomendarte una misión-

Ahhh… claro…- mientras que se paraba y volvía a su posición inicial- pero que haremos con Naruto en ese estado…. Ya que si esta inconsciente no creo que sea de mucha utilidad…-

Supongo que tienes razón- se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente del rubio y le dio un gran golpe en la cara

AHHHHHHHH!!!! OBA-CHAN!!!!! Si eres salvaje conmigo TTTTTTTTT- mientras se sobaba la cara.

Hola Naruto…- decía Shikamaru mientras que volteaba la cara tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Ahhh. Hola Shikamaru…- decía mientras que bajaba la cabeza tratando también de ocultar también su sonrojo.

Tsunade veía la escena con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Desde cuando esos dos se trataban de esa manera. Se estaban comportando de una manera muy extraña. Debía ser que ellos fueran… que ellos fueran…que ellos se gustaran… aunque sonara imposible podría ser cierto. La rubia agrando los ojos como platos y los miro a los dos pasando la mirada de uno al otro y así sucesivamente.

Ustedes… Ustedes…-tragando saliva- ustedes se gus..gustan?-

QUE?!?!?!?!?- dijeron los dos chicos mientras que miraban a Tsunade con mirada "te voy a matar de la manera mas dolorosa posible" en modo On.

Es decir… que … que… su relación es de puro "Amigos" verda?- mientras que le salía un chorrito de sangre por la nariz por andar imaginando escenas en donde estaban Naruto y Shikamaru haciendo "tu sabes" en una cama roja y con velas alrededor (si…. Tsunade es una pervertida amante del Yaoi en mi fic XD)

Claro oba-chan que crees que éramos!?!?!- decía mientras que se paraba y miraba a Tsunade hecho una furia.

Ella lo que hiso fue levantar el dedo meñique haciéndoles entender de que eran novios……

Oba-chan que dices?!?!?! Creo que bebiste demasiado y estas inventado cosas!!!!-

Además Tsunade-sama no estamos aquí para hablar, usted me dijo que nos iba a poner una misión… ya que si nos hubiera llamado para hablar yo hubiera preferido quedarme durmiendo- dijo el castaño mientras que bostezaba y veía a través de la ventana.

Cierto Shikamaru… la misión de hoy se trata de que tienen que ir a la aldea vecina del "polvo" para ir a buscar un paquete de suma importancia para Konoha. …. Quiero que comiencen la misión inmediatamente, así que vallan a sus casas para preparar sus mochilas. Metan las cosas necesarias para cuatro días de viaje, dos de ida y dos de regreso. creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir… así que hasta pronto y buena suerte-

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a sus hogares. Cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente.

Shikamaru caminaba a un paso acelerado hacia su casa ya que si partían lo mas pronto posible podrían estar de regreso mas rápido. Entro a su casa y subió a su habitación. Recogió las cosas que creía necesarias para cuatro días de viaje. Salió de su casa y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de Konoha mientras que pensaba en lo que había dicho Tsunade hace unos momentos sobre Naruto y el. El sabia que se estaba comportando raro al frente de Naruto ya que cada vez que lo veía sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo, le sudaban las manos y sentía mariposas en el estomago. Todas esas sensaciones habían comenzado desde el pequeño "incidente" de la misión pasada.

Recuerdo de Shikamaru:

Naruto, Shikamaru y Rock Lee habían sido encomendados a una misión que se trataba de poner unas trampas bombas alrededor de Konoha.

En ese momento Naruto estaba en un árbol colocando algunas trampas bombas mientras que Shikamaru estaba supervisando y tomando nota. De repente Naruto se tropieza con una hoja y cae del árbol. El peli marrón para evitar que se diera un golpe mortal en un movimiento precipitado se coloca en donde Naruto va a caer. El rubio cae encima de Shikamaru haciendo que ambos se cayesen al suelo. El peli marrón estaba acostado en el suelo con Naruto encima en una pose algo comprometedora y sus labios a escasos centímetros del uno al otro. Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición hasta que Naruto en un movimiento algo precipitado (por no decir muy precipitado) se acerca un poco más y une sus labios con los del otro chico. El castaño aunque sorprendido por esta acción, decidió corresponderlo y profundizarlo un poco más. Paso su lengua alrededor de los labios del rubio para que este le cediera el paso y así lo izo. Metió su lengua en la húmeda cavidad explorándola y buscando a su compañera. A los pocos segundos este beso se convirtió en beso pasional en donde las dos lenguas se tocaban y bailaban entre si. Shikamaru le agarro la nuca al rubio profundizando aun mas el beso.

Rock Lee Ya había terminado de poner las trampas en la parte norte y se dirigía a donde estaban Shikamaru y Naruto para entregar su informe. Se fue acercando, dio unos pasos mas hasta que llego ha donde estaban los dos chicos.

Naruto y Shikamaru al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro se separaron inmediatamente mientras que se paraban y se separaban totalmente rojos. Rock Lee se acerco hacia Shikamaru con una sonrisa pervertida le entrego el informe y le dijo algo sobre que había despertado la llama de la juventud y que se iba a ir para no molestarlos…

Fin del Recuerdo de Shikamaru:

Así es como había comenzado todo. Ahorita que lo pensaba tal vez podría estar enamorado de Naruto…

Inmediatamente Shikamaru se puso todo rojo al tener ese pensamiento. No se lo podía creer. Era imposible que le gustara Naruto ya que los dos eran hombres, era imposible… Aunque trato de buscar explicación a eso del sudor en las manos, las mariposas en el estomago y que cada ves que lo veía se ponía rojo siempre llegaba a una conclusión… estaba enamorado de Naruto…

Llego a la entrada de Konoha y para su gran alivio el rubio no había llegado. Se sentó en el suelo y se puso a observar las nubes.

El rubio se le había echo tarde e iba corriendo hacia la entrada de Konoha. Quedaban pocos pasos para llegar cuando se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba allí. Se puso rojo y camino un poco mas hasta llegar a su lado, tratando de que sus palabras sonaran lo mas firmes posibles, y que la voz no le temblara por los nervios.

Eh. Hola Shikamaru-

Hola Naruto. Ya era hora de que llegaras-

Bueno si. Me atrase un poco en el camino- poniendo una de sus sonrisas zorrunas y rascándose la nuca.

Bueno. Marchémonos antes de que se nos haga muy tarde- decía mientras que se paraba.

Shikamaru te puedo preguntar algo?...-

Claro Naruto lo que tu quieras- mientras que comenzaban a caminar

Porque te gusta mirar las nubes?-

No lo se. Nunca había pensado el porque me gustaba mirar las nubes.-

Ahhh. Ok.-

Aunque cuando lo sepa te lo digo- y siguieron su camino con el paso mas acelerado.

El primer día de viaje no habían hablado casi nada ya que ambos no se atrevían ni siquiera ha mirarse a los ojos. Ya era de noche y debían acampar ambos se detuvieron y entraron en el bosque para buscar un lugar seguro para acampar. Encontraron un claro entre los arboles y allí pasaron la noche.

Al día siguiente se habían levantado temprano para seguir su camino. Recogieron el campamente y comieron antes de partir.

La tarde había llegado y los dos chicos ya podían divisar la aldea del "polvo" siguieron caminando unas horas mas hasta que llegaron a la entrada de esta. Entraron y se dirigieron hacia la torre principal de la aldea ya que ahí tenían que buscar el paquete. Caminaron unos pocos minutos y llegaron a la dichosa torre. en la entrada estaba esperando un anciano con un paquete en brazos. Se los entrego a los chicos y entro a la torre. El rubio y el castaño querían regresar lo antes posible a Konoha pero ya estaba anocheciendo y no podían seguir su camino. Encontraron una posada y decidieron que era mejor pasar ahí la noche. Entraron y pidieron una habitación con dos camas. El señor de la recepción les respondió que solo tenían habitaciones con camas matrimoniales (de hay sale el nombre de la aldea del "polvo" XD). Shikamaru y Naruto se miraron unos momentos totalmente rojos… con que de allí había salido el nombre de la aldea del polvo…

Disculpe señor, pero nos podría decir alguna posada en donde haya habitaciones libres-

Lo siento señoritos (XD) pero en la aldea no tenemos mas de tres posadas y todas están llenas menos la mía… pero solo queda una habitación… así que lo toman o lo dejan?-

Pues tendremos que quedarnos aquí… por favor nos podría dar la habitación-

Enseguida-

El señor saco las llaves y se las doy a Shikamaru. Ambos chicos todavía estaban sonrojados por dos motivos el primero era que al fin se habían dado cuenta de la razón del nombre de la aldea y la segunda era que tendrían que dormir juntos, sin olvidar que como eran de pervertidos de esa aldea la habitación estaría llena de "cosas" que tendrían que usarse para fines… pues para decirlo así…. Que no podrían ser apreciados para menores de 18 años (pero yo solo tengo 14 XD y soy la que escribo esto!!!).

Salieron de la recepción hacia la plaza principal ya que en ese momento, ninguno de los dos tenia sueño alguno. Fueron caminando unos minutos ambos cohibidos por el silencio que había. La plaza no era nada en especial, había bancos a ambos lados de la acera, con una fuente en el centro, uno que otro árbol por ahí y con algunos puestos de comida. Aunque cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de un "pequeñísimo" detalle. Todos los bancos estaban llenos de parejas y uno que otro trió, semidesnudos y muy acaramelados. Caminaron lo mas rápido posible para salir de ese lugar ambos con la mano en la nariz tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal. Cuando llegaron afuera se limpiaron la sangre y caminaron lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar.

Que aldea más rara, Dattebayo!!!! No puedo creer que exista un lugar así!!! Seguramente si Kakashi y Jiraiya vinieran seria como un sueño para ellos…-

Tsk… que aldea mas problemática… no podemos ir a ningún lugar sin encontrarnos a unos tíos pervertidos…- mientras que seguía su camino con las manos en la nuca y el rubio tras el.

En verdad en el ultimo lugar que entramos no encajábamos en nada…- mientras que aceleraba un poco el paso para quedar al lado del otro chico.

Acaso querías encajar? Pues eso lo hubiéramos podido arreglar…- mientras que se paraba en seco y se ponía totalmente rojo a tal punto que se le podía comparar con un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir. Bajo la cabeza esperando la respuesta del rubio.

Pero que dices?!?! Yo no iba a unirme a ninguna pareja de allí!!!!! Ni que fuera un pervertido!!!!- mientras que daba pequeño saltitos totalmente exaltado.

El peli castaño lo miro totalmente asombrado y a la vez aliviado nunca habría pensado que el rubio fuera tan inocente que no hubiera entendido el sentido secreto de la frase… ya que cualquiera en su pleno juicio se hubiera dado cuenta… aunque como era Naruto, el chico mas despistado de la aldea era común que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Nee, no te tienes que enojar, igual yo no quería decir eso…- mientras que caminaba hacia a algún lugar.

Como que no querías decir eso? Entonces que querías decir?!?!- alcanzando al otro chico.

No nada… si eres problemático- bostezando y caminando mas despacio.

MMM… supongo que no me vas a decir nada…. Pero por lo menos me puedes decir a donde vamos?-

No lo se… estoy buscando un lugar para relajarme y descansar… puede ser un bosque o algo así, ya que el día de hoy ha sido muy problemático…-

Pues haberlo dicho antes!!!!- mientras que le agarraba la mano a Shikamaru y salía corriendo- cuando entramos a la aldea encontré un bosque… creo que esta cerca de aquí!!!!-

El de la coleta se había quedado totalmente en shock ante la acción del rubio. Quería separarse por que esa cercanía le ponía muy nervioso pero al parecer su cuerpo le decía todo lo contrario y decía que quería seguir con esa cercanía, así que apretó un poco mas su mano. Nunca se había sentido mejor, sentía una sensación en el estomago que era muy agradable a la vez que sentía un calor en el pecho y en las mejillas que solo lo hacia sentir el rubio que tenia al lado. Siguió corriendo atrás del rubio tomando la mano de este, hasta que un una diversificación en T se detuvieron. El rubio miraba a ambos lados tratando de acordarse por que camino debían ir, en este tiempo el castaño aprovecho para profundizar ese contacto entrelazando los dedos con el otro chico y apretándole la mano. Miro hacia el suelo esperando una reacción tanto negativa como positiva del rubio… pero para su sorpresa el rubio acepto apretándole y entrelazando también el sus dedos.

Naruto tomo el camino de la derecha, y siguió corriendo en línea recta hasta llegar a un pequeño camino de piedra que entraba al bosque. Los dos chicos entraron todavía agarrados de las manos pero mas juntos de lo normal ya que el camino era muy estrecho. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio ya que no necesitaban de palabras para disfrutar ese momento. Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un claro donde pegaba la luz de la luna. En verdad estaban muy asombrados ese lugar era totalmente hermoso, había una cascada que caía estrepitosamente haciendo que pequeñas gotas salpicaran y que hicieran un bello contraste con la luna, la cascada caía en un rio que atravesaba todo el claro, ese paisaje nunca se lo hubieran imaginado ni en sueños. Se acercaron y se sentaron en el suelo a unos pocos metros de distancia del rio. Por primera vez separaron sus manos, para acomodarse de la manera en que estaban sentados.

Shikamaru puso los brazos tras de si para apoyar su peso sobre estos, de una manera que pudiera mirar la luna y las estrellas, y estiro las piernas para mayor comodidad. Naruto recogió sus piernas entre sus brazos mientras que fijaba su mirada en el rio. Ambos se quedaron en total silencio admirando el paisaje y disfrutando la compañía del otro… Hasta que el castaño abrió la boca para hablar…

Sabes Naruto… por fin encontré la respuesta a tu pregunta…-

Hmmm?- mientras que fijaba la vista en el chico que tenia al lado.

Ya se cual es la razón… por la que veo las nubes…-

SI? Pues me la dirás, no?-

Espero que me entiendas…- mientras que fijaba la mirada en los ojos azules de su compañero- Siempre he creído que las nubes son libres y pueden ir a donde quieran… pues en parte es cierto… pero las observo por que siempre he añorado ser como ellas… ellas pueden indagar por todo el cielo azul, aunque ellas se dejen llevar por el viento el cielo siempre estará junto a ellas, nunca las dejara solas, aunque allá las peores tormentas el cielo estará allí acompañándolas, ellos fueron hechos el uno para el otro desde el momento que hicieron el universo…. Y sabes que es lo irónico, que yo me identifico con las nubes y el azul del cielo me recuerda a la persona que mas quiero en este momento…-

Te gusta Ino?...- preguntando con los ojos al borde de derramar lagrimas por la respuesta que podía recibir, pero no podía hacerse esperanzas si era cierto…

Shikamaru con un rápido movimiento se puso delante de Naruto, lo acostó en el piso y se le puso encima quedando sus cabezas a la misma altura. Se le acerco un poco mas hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, sintiendo cada uno el tibio aliento del otro.

-Naruto…. La persona que mas quiero no es Ino…. Esa persona…. Eres tu…- (otra vez me salió la vena cursi XD) Uniendo sus labios con los del rubio.

El beso comenzó como uno tierno que demostraba el amor que ambos sentían, pero fue convirtiéndose en unos pasional demostrando pasión y lujuria, en donde sus lenguas jugaban un papel importante rodeándose entre ellas. El rubio bajo las manos hasta la cintura del otro chico buscando el borde inferior de la camisa. Shikamaru que sentía las caricias que le daba el rubio en su cintura, hacia que volviera el beso más fogoso y movido.

Separaron sus bocas en busca de aire pero a los pocos segundos volvieron a la tarea besarse mutuamente. Shikamaru se separo de la boca del rubio para empezar a comerse su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas y chupetones. El rubio al conseguir el borde de la malla del otro chico la jalo llevándose también el chaleco dejando el torso del otro chico al descubierto. El castaño fue bajando la cabeza hasta el cierre de la chaqueta de Naruto, donde con los dientes agarro el cierre y lo fue bajando. Se desprendió de la chaqueta y agarro el borde inferior de la camisa, deshaciéndose también de esta. Empezó a besar cada centímetro de piel que encontraba pasando por su pecho. Saco su lengua y lamio el pecho hacia uno de sus pezones dejando un recorrido de saliva. Cuando paso su lengua por el pezón del chico rubio este dio un gemido tal, que hiso que al castaño se le pusieran los pelos de punta y que aumentara su ya despierta erección. Empezó a acariciar todo el cuerpo que tenia delante hasta llegar al pantalón, donde los agarro y junto con los bóxers los saco de un tirón. Quedo embobado al ver la imagen que tenía al frente, Naruto estaba totalmente desnudo con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, parecía la criatura más inocente del universo. Esta imagen era totalmente morbosa ya que, si le sumamos, que la luna se reflejaba en las gotitas de sudor que recorriendo todo su cuerpo, lo hacían ver como los mismos ángeles. Se le acerco y atrapo sus labios entre los suyos dándole un pasional beso. Se quito el mismo los pantalones y los bóxers ya que su entrepierna pedía atención urgente. Beso el cuello del chico que tenia adelante, bajando después por todo su torso dando pequeños piquitos. Se puso de rodillas y abrió delicadamente las piernas del rubio y comenzó a lamer y lubricar la estrecha entrada. Cuando estuvo bien lubricada junto dos dedos en la estrecha cavidad haciendo círculos y moviéndolos para que esta se dilatara. El rubio al principio dio un pequeño quejido de molestia pero esto quedo en el olvido al sentir las oleadas de placer cuando le metían y sacaban los dedos. El castaño estaba agarrando todo el autocontrol que tenia, ya que los gemidos de Naruto le excitaban hasta el punto que se sorprendía que no se le hubiera echado encima para poseerlo en ese mismo momento. Metió el tercer y ultimo dedo dándole a Naruto una gran oleada de placer haciéndole que se sentara y se aferrara a la espalda de Shikamaru, rasgándola.

Onegai…. Hmmm… Shikamaru…Ahhh…. Quiero que me poseas ahora…- lo dijo entre jadeos con una voz extremadamente ronca por la excitación, haciendo que el castaño perdiera el poco de auto control que tenia, sacando los dedos de la entrada y agarrando al rubio que tenia al frente por la cintura y haciendo que le callera encima de su entrepierna, que con el movimiento había entrado en esa pequeña entrada, sacando un gran gemido de ambos…

Shikamaru que todavía tenia agarrado a Naruto de la cintura, empezó a moverse dentro de el, comenzando con unas embestidas lentas y superficiales pasando a unas rápidas y profundas, que hacían que ambos perdieran la cordura y gimieran como si su vida dependiera de ello. Para Naruto eso era como el mismo cielo, cada vez que le penetraban sentía ver las estrellas. Se aferro mas a la espalda del castaño dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas. El rubio sintió que perdía el conocimiento cuando Shikamaru logro darle en un punto profundo de su ser, haciendo que contrajera su entrada y que el castaño al sentir su miembro aprisionado dio un GRAN gemido de placer. Ambos gritaron con desesperación ya que no podían soportar tanto placer. Otra vez el castaño consiguió darle en ese punto haciéndolo ver estrellas y llegar al orgasmo, regándose en todo el vientre de su compañero. Shikamaru al sentir su miembro aprisionado no pudo mas que dar un gran gemido y desbordar todo su ser dentro del rubio.

Ambos cayeron cansados en el pasto tratando de respirar todo el aire que podían y que sus corazones volvieran al ritmo normal. Cuando el castaño ya estuvo calmado salió cuidadosamente dentro del rubio para acostársele a su lado. Ambos terminaron abrazados en ese claro bajo la luna disfrutando más que nada, de la compañía del otro. El rubio se quedo a los pocos minutos dormido, mientras que Shikamaru le daba un beso en la frente y miraba hacia la luna, diciéndose a si mismo que al fin había encontrado al cielo que lo iba a acompañar hasta en las perores tormentas.

----------------------------------------------------fin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les parecio??? . en verdad este fue tanto como mi primer oneshot como tambien... mi primer lemon u///u asi que por favor no sean muy duros... por favor dejen reviews ya que, con ellos me hacen muy feliz . y lo unico que tengo que decir es... hasta pronto!!!! n-n


End file.
